


To Fall For Simon Cowell

by midnightwriter4747



Category: X Factor (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter4747/pseuds/midnightwriter4747
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittney is auditioning for the X-Factor, feeling extremely nervous. Will she catch the eye of a certain picky judge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fall For Simon Cowell

I walked onto the stage, extremely nervous. Here I was, going on the X-Factor, auditioning in front of four amazing people. However, I only cared for one person’s opinion, though. That person was Simon Cowell. He’s so adorable, and I’ve always had a _major_ crush on him. He may be 54, but that didn’t matter to me.

I’m a 19-year-old college student, but I’ve taken a break to come on the X-Factor. And I hope that I win.

“Hello, there,” Simon said, smiling at me.

“Hey,” I replied. I hoped I didn’t sound as nervous as I felt.

“What’s your name?” Demi Lovato asked me.

“Brittney Sternitsky,” I said quickly.

“Why are you here tonight?” Simon asked.

“I wanna be a star,” I replied, honestly.

“Who are your musical influences?” Simon asked.

I smiled at him. “I like One Direction and Emblem3, but I like a lot of the older bands like Coldplay, The Fray, Snow Patrol, The Script, and Journey.”

“What are you going to be singing for us today?” Kelly Rowland asked.

“Fix You by Coldplay” I said.

Simon smiled, and said, “Good luck.”

The music started, and I began to sing.

_When you try your best, but you don’t succeed_  
When you get what you want, but now what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can’t sleep  
Stuck in reverse

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
When you lose something you can’t replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

_Lights will guide you home_  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

_And high up above or down below_  
When you’re too in love to let it go  
But if you never try, you’ll never know  
Just what you’re worth

_Lights will guide you home_  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try…

_To fix you_

_Tears stream down on your face_  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I…

_Tears stream down on your face_  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I…

_Light’s will guide you home_  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

All four judges were clapping, and Simon was actually standing, and he had a great big smile on his face. He looked extremely happy.

“Good job,” Paulina Rubio said.

Simon sat down and he began to speak. “Brittney, of this season so far, I think you’re one of the best we’ve seen. That was an inspiring performance, and it blew me away. I’ll admit, I was a little skeptical at first because of your song selection, but you proved me wrong. Good job, Brittney. Demi?”

“That was awesome,” Demi said. “You know I don’t believe we caught your age, and where you’re from.”

“I'm 19, and I’m from Marshfield, Wisconsin,” I told Demi.

I loved Demi. I loved her, and her music, and to know she liked me was awesome.

“Well,” Demi continued, “you’re an amazing singer, for being only 19. You did an excellent job. Paulina?”

“I loved you Brittney. You did an amazing job, and I can see you going far on this show.”

My smile widened.

“Brittney,” Kelly said, “you were so amazing. I will vouch for you, that you were the best singer I’ve heard so far this season. I loved the performance, and I loved your voice. Amazing.”

Simon broke in quickly. “Let’s vote. Kelly?”

“Hell yeah!”

“Demi?”

“I can’t say no. It’s a yes.”

“Paulina?”

“Sí.”

“Well, Brittney,” Simon said, taking a dramatic pause, but his blue eyes were gleaming. “You’re going through with four yes’s. Good job.”

I couldn’t believe my luck. All four judges loved me, especially Simon. I blew him away. He said I was inspiring, _me!_

Now, you don’t know my past, so let me let you in on a little secret: it’s not the greatest past in the world.

When I was 14, I had lost my father. He didn’t die, instead he just left one day. He left me and my mom to fend for ourselves, and it was horrible. My mom spiraled into a depression always yelling at me. At the bitter age of 16, I had enough. I started hanging with the wrong crowd, and solon I was coming home at midnight, if not later, every night. It became a common thing for me to go to school with a massive hangover, and to see my grades slowly dropping.

By the time junior year was over with, I was told that I was bound to repeat my junior classes, and I wouldn’t be able to graduate with my friends. That’s when I knew I had to get my act cleaned up. I slowly stopped hanging with my friends, slowly turned away from alcohol. I signed up for summer school, even made some decent grades.

By the time senior year rolled around, I was all caught up, and I was even getting A’s. It was during my senior year I realized my love for singing. I graduated the top of my class, being the valedictorian.

I started singing seriously, and even had been accepted into UW Marshfield on a full scholarship. Then I decided to audition for the X-Factor, and there I was. Accepted into the show.

This was the second year of the ‘four-chair challenge.’ I hoped I was one of the top ten girls, because I _needed_ to win this to prove to myself that I was worth something, that I wasn’t a failure.

                                                                                        

When everyone had auditioned, they gathered us all in LA. I was super excited, yet nervous at the same time. What would happen if I didn’t make the cut? If I was just sent home? The odds just weren’t in my favor. There was bound to be a _lot_ of girls, and some were _bound_ to be better than me.

When they called all the girls in, I was put next to a redhead girl. She smiled at me, but I’m sure she was being nice. She probably wanted to win badly too. I wondered how good her audition had ben. Had Simon stood up for her? Had he’s called her inspirational?

Paulina called out the first girl, “Molly Thine.” The redhead got up quickly, looking rather happy.

Simon called the second girl, “Brittney Sternitsky.” He had a big grin on his face as I walked down, and joined Molly outside the room.

“You made it,” she said. Her voice was a little high and chilly.

“Yeah,” I said, not sure why this chick was talking to me. It wasn’t as though we were friends after all.

“Who do you hope is our mentor?” Molly asked me. “I want Kelly. She’s such an inspiration.”

“Simon,” I replied. “He won’t be afraid to tell us how we should do stuff.”

“Simon’s mean,” Molly retorted. “I hate his slimy guts, and I just want to punch him in his face.”

We cut off our conversation at that point, but I probably would’ve strangled the bitch for insulting the man I would marry one day. Hey, a girl could dream, right?

Anyway, the reason why we cut off our conversation was because the rest of the girls flooded through the doors. They trickled in one by one, b ut they were coming rather fast.

I counted the girls quickly, once there was a pause. Nine. I wondered where the tenth girl was. And then, she walked out.

She had black hair, and the widest brown eyes possible. She had this awed look, as though she couldn’t believe she had made it this far. She couldn’t be older than 12 or 13.

I decided to be nice. I walked up to her, and said, “Hello. What’s your name?”

“Alice,” she replied quickly. “Just call me Alice.”

“My name is Brittney,” I told her. She smiled at me. “Who do you want to be our mentor?”

“Simon Cowell,” she replied. “Look at all the talent he’s produced: One Direction, Emblem3, Fifth Harmony, and Little Mix. I’m sure there’s more, but he has an eye out for talent.”

I nodded my head, Alice had a point. I was glad I wasn’t the only girl who wanted Simon to be our mentor. I was probably the only one who thought of him as _hot,_ but that didn’t matter. It wasn’t as though he’d ever think of me like that anyways. He was 54 for crying aloud!

 

When Simon walked into the holding room Mario Lopez had put us girls in, I shrieked. I honestly screamed, and ran up to him. I gave him a hug, and he hugged back, and he was _smiling._

_  
_

“I believe we have the winner of the X-Factor here,” he said, but he was looking right at me, and was _still_ smiling.

Did that mean he thought I could win? I hoped so, because I wanted to win too.

 

When it came time for me to perform during the ‘four chair challenge’ I was the sixth girl. All the girls’ seats were taken, and I was feeling nervous. Tonight I would be singing Never Say Never by The Fray.

I stepped out onto the stage, feeling queasy and nervous. The music started, and I started to sing with it, hoping I sounded at least well enough for Simon to save me.

_Some things we don’t talk about_  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while

_You can never say never_  
While we don’t know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go

_Picture you’re the queen of everything_  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
To steady your hand

_You can never say never_  
While we don’t know when  
Time, time, time again  
Younger now than we were before  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go

_We’re pulling apart and coming together again and again  
We’re growing apart but we pull it together, together again_

_Don’t let me go_  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go  
Don’t let me go

Simon smiled one I finished, and I was happy. It seemed like I did better than I thought I was going to do. For that, I was glad. The crowd was cheering and clapping and shouting, “Take a seat! Take a seat!” over and over.

Demi was the first to speak. “Brittney, that was amazing. You did better here than in your audition, which is amazing because you did so well in your audition. This is the kind of thing this show needs.”

“Damn girl,” Kelly inserted. “I feel bad for Simon, but if he sends you home, I will personally kick him for you.” I smiled at that.

“Were you a little nervous?” Paulina asked me.

“Yeah,” I breathed. “Just a little.”

“I could tell at first. But once you got past the first couple lines, your nervousness just seemed to melt away. I enjoyed watching you performed.”

I turned to Simon hoping he had something positive to say as well.

“Amazing, just…” Simon trailed off. He looked thoughtful for a second. Then he said, “I loved it, and I don’t know what Paulina is talking about. You didn’t seem nervous at all. You were confident.”

Mario Lopez came over by me, and put his arm around me. “Simon, is Brittney in, or is she out?”

Simon said very quickly, “Brittney, you did an exquisite job tonight. I can’t possibly let you go. Take a seat.”

I felt so relieved. I was safe for now. As far as I knew, there could be someone better than me, someone who Simon would be willing to replace me with.

“Okay,” Mario said, “this of course means there will be a switch. Simon, who will you be replacing Brittney with? Will it be Molly Thine? Samantha Brown? Amanda Swarvofsky? Or Megan Lamb?”

Simon looked thoughtful for a second. I prayed it it would be Molly. She didn’t deserve to be in Simon’s group, not when she hated him so much. I swear, if she ever tried to kill him, or hurt in in anyway, she’d face my fury. No _one,_ and I mean no _one_ ever tried to hurt my Simon.

“I’ll switch out Amanda,” Simon replied. Amanda, a darker girl who had almost let the nerves get the best of her, stood up, and I sat down. I felt nervous though. What if one of the next girls were so good that Simon got rid of me? I made it this far, and I honestly didn’t want to go home.

The next two girls were shaky, and neither of them did so hot. Simon sent them packing. This left two girls, one of them Alice, and another a girl named Kendal Schindky.

Kendal was up first, and she sang One Direction’s song Story of My Life. She was incredible. Simon switched Samantha Brown with her. Then, little Alice came out, singing something that shocked me: Love Interruption by Jack White. She was drop-dead surprising. I hadn’t thought she would sing about wanting love to murder her mother. However, she made the song _good._ Simon didn’t hesitate to switch her with Megan Lamb.

I was so happy. This meant that I wasn’t eliminated. I was going into the live rounds! I was so relieved. I didn’t want to go home. And I wasn’t yet. Even better, I would be able to work directly with Simon, one-on-one. It wasn’t like we’d ever be anything more than friends, but I wished we could. I loved him, but I didn’t think there was any chance of anything happening. He was 54 for crying out loud!

 

I was so excited when Simon called us girls to his house in LA. I’d never been there, and yeah, I’d have to share it with stupid Molly Thine, but hey, Simon was super cool. He made up for any bad thing Molly might cause.

“Girls,“ Simon said, “we need to amp up this performance. It’s the first live round, so you guys need to bring your A-Game. And now, for the sad bit. I’m gonna have to choose one of you girls to go home. And I want you girls to make the choice as hard as possible Within the next three weeks, I’m gonna be spending time with all four of you, helping you to be the best possible.”

He went on to explain how he was divvying up time between us four. Then, he dismissed Alice, Molly, and Kendal, and kept me to announce my song.

“Brittney, you’ve song a couple of slower pop songs. I think we need to see another side of you, which is why for the first live round, you’ll be singing According to You by Orianthi. Do you know the song?”

 

I nodded my head. I loved this song so much. I won’t lie, it’s not where I’d see myself going as an artist, but that doesn’t mean I couldn’t sing it.

 

It was the second time I’d met with Simon by myself when something shocking happened.

I was practicing the song, trying my best to sound good, I knew I kept blowing it though, but Simon kept pressing me to try harder. The part I couldn’t get down was the chorus.

_But according to him_  
I’m beautiful  
Incredible  
He can’t get me out if his head  
According to him  
I’m funny  
Irresistible  
Everything is opposite  
I don’t feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He’s into me for everything I’m not  
According to you

I just couldn’t hit some of those notes, and I was getting frustrated.

“Brittney, come here,” Simon said from where he was standing across the room. Today, he actually took a break from the usual white shirt. Instead it was black. He had a bit of a stubble on his chin, and his blue eyes were twinkling with happiness. I didn’t understand why though. I was proving to be a failure. Maybe it was because I kept getting lost in Simon’s eyes, or I kept imagining what it would feel like to have that stubble rubbing against me. Okay, so maybe having Simon as my mentor wasn’t the best thing.

I walked over to Simon, and smiled sheepishly. Was he going to yell at me? Was I going to get insulted? I wouldn’t mind being insulted too much though, because when _Simon_ insults you, it’s super hot and sexy. Simon simply isn’t Simon unless he’s flinging insults at people.

“Brittney,” Simon said, “I know you can do better.” He stepped closer to me, and whispered, very sexily, I must add, into my ear. “Have you been getting distracted?”

I wasn’t sure if I was imagining that sexiness in his voice, or if it was actually there. All I knew was that I was being totally turned on at this point. I’m sorry, I think I’ve mentioned that I have an insane crush on him. It would be that part of my brain that would be imagining all this, _if_ I was imagining it.

I let out a quick sigh, but I think it turned into a moan. And get this, this whole encounter wasn’t the weirdest part of the practice section. No, the weirdest part was what happened next.

The next thing I knew, one of my fantasies were coming true. I felt Simon’s stubble against my chin, and then his lips were pressing against mine. It felt so good, but before I could reciprocate the action, Simon pulled away, his blue eyes twinkling even more.

“Concentrate,” he whispered, his sexy voice back, “and I know you’ll be able to hit those notes. And if you can make it, I’ll reward you.” He then leaned away, and walked back to the other side of the room, as if the past few minutes hadn’t happened.

For a second, I was worried that the past few moments _hadn’t_ actually happened, that maybe my imagination was pulling a mean trick on me. But when Simon winked at me, and told he to get on with it, I knew that it really had just happened.

I ran through the song again, and Simon smiled one I finished. “You did good,” he whispered once he engulfed me into a warm hug. He then pressed one kiss to my forehead. “You do as well as that at the live show, you’ll get more of what happened before. Until then, this is all that happens.” He planted yet another kiss on my forehead. But, I wasn’t complaining. I could live off his forehead kisses. As long as Simon’s lips were touching me, I could live off it for months on end. That’s how amazing they were.

 

The night of the first live show, I was worried as hell. Between our last four sessions of practice, Simon had kept true to his word with only kisses on my forehead. I wasn’t even sure if we were together. It was more like every time I sang a correct note, he planted a kiss on my forehead, and promised there would be more if I made it through to the next round. He also told me that I wouldn’t get picked just because of what was going on. He said I’d get advanced only if I sung better than the other three.

“I can see you going all the way on the show,” Simon had whispered to me during our last rehearsal, right before pressing his lips against my forehead.

I was the first to perform, something I was extremely nervous about. I quickly ran through part of the lyrics as they played footage from our rehearsals, thankfully none that involved Simon kissing my forehead. Once it finished, I stepped forward, feeling a little nervous, but determined to prove to Simon I could do it. I had to prove I was the best girl, that I deserved his kisses, that I deserved _more._

The music started playing, and I took a deep breath, and started singing right on my cue.

_According to you_  
I’m stupid  
I’m useless  
I can’t do anything right  
According to you  
I’m difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind  
I’m a mess in a dress  
Can’t show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you, according to you

_But according to him_  
I’m beautiful  
Incredible  
He can’t get me out if his head  
According to him  
I’m funny  
Irresistible  
Everything is opposite  
I don’t feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He’s into me for everything I’m not  
According to you

_According to you_  
I’m boring  
I’m moody  
You can’t take me any place  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away  
I’m the girl with the worst attention span  
You’re the boy who puts up with that  
According to you, according to you

_But according to him_  
I’m beautiful  
Incredible  
He can’t get me out if his head  
According to him  
I’m funny  
Irresistible  
Everything is opposite  
I don’t feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He’s into me for everything I’m not  
According to you

_I need to feel appreciated_  
Like I’m not hated oh…no…  
Why can’t you see me through his eyes

_It’s too bad you’re making me decide_

_According to me_  
You’re stupid  
You’re useless  
You can’t do anything right  
But according to him  
I’m beautiful  
Incredible  
He can’t get me out if his head  
According to him  
I’m funny  
Irresistible  
Everything is opposite  
I don’t feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He’s into me for everything I’m not  
According to you (you, you)  
According to you (you, you

_According to you_  
I’m stupid  
I’m useless  
I can’t do anything right

“That was incredible. You put so much energy into that,” Demi said. “It was a nice change from your past two performances. It was so energized. You were bouncing around on stage there. It was so incredible. Good job.”

“I thought you would run out of breath,” Kelly said. “However, you managed to keep your breath in check. It’s an incredibly hard song to pull off, yet you did it.”

“I loved it,” Paulina said. “I found absolutely nothing wrong with your performance. Very incredible.”

These were all nice and everything, but I was more worried about Simon’s opinion. After all, he was our mentor, and all that happened the last month, it made me anxious.

“Brittney,” Simon said. I think he was trying to keep his feelings in check. I knew _I_ wanted to have him kissing my forehead, or even better, right on the lips. It was two days ago that I had last felt his kiss, and I was missing it greatly. “You did amazing. I thought that your breath control was fantastic, and you got the chorus _perfectly._ Remember that was what we were having the hardest with?” I nodded, smiling. “That was absolutely the best way to start off the night. You did an incredible job on the song. I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

Simon was proud of me! It made me feel so elated that he said that. I wasn’t sure I’d be better than the rest of the girls, but he said he was _proud_ of me. Maybe I’d get that kiss in the end even if I didn’t advance to the next stage.

Kendal was the next girl, and she sang a song I wasn’t familiar with. The judges all said nice things, except Simon looked a little upset. I wondered why. I noticed the same thing after Alice sung. Once again all the judges said nice things, but Simon looked unsettled. I laughed when after Molly performed some Justin Moore country song, and the judges were scrambling for something nice to say. She had completely butchered the song. Simon didn’t look upset though. He smiled as Mario told Molly to stand in her spot.

Then, the rest of the girls walked out onto the stage again, all taking our designated spot.

“Simon, who is your first save?” Mari asked.

“I wanted to be challenged,” Simon said simply. “You guys didn’t challenge me nearly as hard as I had wished you would. This is a relatively easy decision to make. The first person saved is Brittney Sternitsky.”

I let out a sigh. Simon saved me first. That made me special, right? I know I sure felt special.

After I got saved, Simon also picked Alice and Kendal. That meant Molly was going home, which was the best thing I had heard all day. Simon gave her a hug, but then he smiled at me.

Let me just say something: Molly looked _pissed._ She didn’t take to being eliminated so easily. I, however, thought it was hilarious.

 

The next day, I visited Simon’s house, wondering what would happen. He’d promised more kisses if I’d make it through to the next round.

He answered the door quickly, smiling at me.

“Hello, Brittney,” he said, “come on in.”

I followed him into the house, and he lead me to the living room. There, on the end table were two sodas, and a bowl of popcorn. I looked at Simon questionably.

“Sit,” he ordered. “We’re having a movie night.” He took a DVD, and plopped it into his DVD player. Then, he came over by me where I had sat down, sat down next to me, and slung his arm around me, pulling me closer. He nuzzled his chin on my head, and we stayed like that.

I couldn’t tell you too much about the movie, because honestly? I wasn’t paying much attention. I realize that sounds horrible, but I was more focused on Simon than anything else. So freaking sue me.

When the movie finished, I was still relaxed. However, Simon got up, and then he walked over to a cabinet. He went in it, and grabbed some papers. He came back over to me, and handed me the papers.

“Remember these,” he said firmly. “This is the song you’ll be doing next week.” Then he sat down on the couch again. “We officially start practice tomorrow. However, for the day, we’re focusing on _us._ ” Then he leaned in, and our lips locked in joy.

 

The next few weeks went by fast. I made it through, normally being one of the first to be saved by America.

We were down to the final four, and I was the only girl left. Alice had been sent home last week, Kendal three weeks into the live rounds. I was just nervous.

Simon had called me to his house the day after Alice had been eliminated to announce the theme of the week.

“This week, you’re to sing a song by a past contestant. So, like Emblem3, Little Mix, Fifth Harmony, and so on. Now, I have the perfect song for you. He handed me a page of lyrics, and I nearly screeched.

“3000 Miles by Emblem3?” I asked.

“Of course,” Simon said, kissing my forehead. “We haven’t seen you perform a slow song for a while. And you’re from Wisconsin, right? I’m sure you miss your home.”

I nodded. California was nice, but it was weird that it was hot in the middle of the winter. I was missing cold weather, like the first verse of the song said.

 

When it came to the night to perform, I was second up. Before me was a boy named Conner Guardo, and he sang One Direction’s Little Things. He was pretty good too, maybe even better than I would be. However, Simon pointed out he had a bit of a pitch problem. I hadn’t noticed it, and Conner’s coach, Demi, got upset over it. However, it quickly passed, and before I knew it, it was my turn.

I stepped forward and when the music started, I started to sing.

_First winter’s snowfall_  
Throwing backyard snowballs  
Warming up by the fireplace  
Marshmallows catching fire on an open flame

_All my friends get together_  
Wishing I was there but I’ll never  
Living in sunshine oh  
But dreaming of a place called home

_I wanna run, wanna run away_  
Hey I’m dreaming of a place called home  
I could try but I’m stuck here  
Today I’m dreaming of a place that’s

_3000 miles away_  
Feels like it’s forever  
Seems like yesterday  
We were running ‘round town together  
This place just ain’t the same  
I miss the stormy weather  
I’m not okay  
3000 miles away

_You don’t pick up but I keep redialing_  
Cause you’re asleep  
Got your phone on silent  
Still early here, I’m wide awake  
I just want to hear you tell me all about your day

_Although I never really showed it_  
I had to leave for me to notice  
That living in the sunshine’s cold  
I’m dreaming of a place called home

_I wanna run, wanna run away_  
Hey, I’m dreaming of a place called home  
I could try but I’m stuck here  
Today I’m dreaming of a place that’s  
  
3000 miles away  
Feels like it’s forever  
Seems like yesterday  
We were running ‘round town together  
This place just ain’t the same  
I miss the stormy weather  
I’m not okay   
3000 miles…

_If I could go back for the weekend_  
Or just for a day  
To see familiar faces  
That’s all it would take  
But it’s too far

_3000 miles away_  
Feels like it’s forever  
Seems like yesterday  
We were running ‘round town together  
This place just ain’t the same  
I miss the stormy weather  
I’m not okay   
3000 miles…

_3000 miles away_  
Feels like it’s forever  
Seems like yesterday  
We were running ‘round town together  
This place just ain’t the same  
I miss the stormy weather  
I’m not okay   
3000 miles away

All four judges were on their feet, and the audience was screaming my name. I couldn’t believe it. It seemed like everyone loved me.

Once everything died down a bit, Kelly spoke. “You just blew the competition away, Brittney. I think that was the best you’ve ever gave.” Then she turned to Simon. “Where have you been? Why haven’t you given her songs like this before?”

“I’m sorry,” Simon inserted, “that I’ve been fueling her for this one moment.” He waved Kelly off.

“Well then,” Demi said, smiling. “Brittney, do you know how incredible you are? You are one of the best singers I’ve seen on this show. Simon should be proud you’re his final girl, I know I would be.”

“I _am_ proud, Demi,” Simon said. “Thank you for stating the obvious. Now, Brittney,” he turned to me. “I just want to thank you for getting me this far. It means a lot that you’ve proven to be one of the best singers on this show, over and over. I loved the performance tonight.”

I smiled at that. Simon had always been able to make it seem as though we were nothing more than mentor and mentee. There had even been one week where he had told me I needed to move more during the performance. He’d always been able to make sure to keep his feelings apart from the competition. And it just made me love him even more.

 

Once the show finished, I waited nervously for Simon. Once he appeared, I ran to him. He smiled at me, but nothing else. I could understand too; it was because we were still in public. We never did anything in public, because people would assume Simon had just been picking me because of what we were. And it wasn’t true. He’s told me on numerous occasions that the only reason why he picked me the two times he did was because it had seemed as though I had star potential. And he’d been right, hadn’t he? After all, I _was_ in the top four.

We made our way to Simon’s house, where I’d taken up to staying some nights. And no, we did _not_ sleep in the same bed, we slept in completely different rooms. After all, we’d only been together for approximately a month.

When we got there, Simon shooed me into the living room, and told me to pick out a movie to watch. I did, just some random movie that I knew I wouldn’t be watching much anyway.

Simon entered the living room about a half-hour later with a meal for two. He sat one tray down in front of me, and then turned to me.

“Brittney,” he said slowly. I wasn’t sure if I liked where this was going. He was using his serious voice, something I’d only heard once or twice, and neither of those times were good. “We need to talk.” I thought for sure he was about to break up with me. I didn’t want him to though. “After the X-Factor, regardless if you win, I have to go to England. I have to check out my talent over there. Now, would you want to join me, or stay here?”

“I want to…” I said, trailing off. Yeah it would be cool and all to visit Britain, but what about my mom? What if she wanted to see me? Or my friends? I wasn’t sure. But, could I go for a while without seeing Simon? Especially considering how I sucked at keeping long-distance relationships? I knew I had my answer at that point. “I want to go with you,” I whispered.

“Are you sure? What about your family and friends?”

“Only family I care about is my mom. She can take care of herself, Simon. My friends’ll understand. But, I’ve never been one to keep up with long-distance relationships. I’d miss you too much Simon. I want to stay with you, forever and ever.”

He gave me a hug, and kissed my forehead. “if you’re sure…”

“I am.”

 

When I called as the winner of the X-Factor, I couldn’t believe it. I had won. It was incredible.

Simon promised he’d make me rehearse sons while in England. He even told me that I might get to collaborate with One Direction.

It was while were in Britain that Simon and I came out to the world. We didn’t say anything about us starting _before_ the X-Factor finished, instead we made it seem as though we got together after I’d won. Sure there were some haters, but that was only to be expected when there was a 35 year difference between the two of us. However, there _were_ people who supported us. We had a huge fan base who loved to see us together.

The best moment for me, was when, after we’d been out in the open for a year, he’d taken me to Paris for a vacation (after the fifth season of the X-Factor USA) and we walked up to the top of the Eifel Tower. He then proposed to me, and of course, I said yes.

Our wedding was beautiful, taking place in the USA. Sure, I’d wanted to be a singer, but I put my dream on the side once I found out I was expecting. Being Simon Cowell’s wife already made me famous, especially winning the X-Factor.

 

 

After clearing the old photos and putting the videos from the fourth season of the X-Factor away, I turned to Jasmine.

“There,” I told her, “Now you know how Daddy and I met.”

Little Jasmine was mine and Simon’s only daughter, although in a couple of months, she would have a baby brother. Jasmine was only five, but she looked like a mixture between her mommy and daddy. She had my brown hair, but Simon’s twinkling blue eyes. She was so curious half the time too.

We moved with Simon, and I homeschooled Jasmine. When Simon went to the US, Jasmine and I followed, and the same with when he went to England.

I’d had a nice life with Simon, who was nearing his sixtieth birthday. I loved him so much, something that I told him on a regular basis.

Yeah, Simon and I had a nice life, and we still had a while to live together, and be a happy couple, with seeing our kids grow up, and hopefully get married.


End file.
